Nick Gilgamesh
Nick Gilgamesh is a reoccuring antagonist in the story Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. The first of the Wings of Desire to make a official appearance on in the story. He was revealed to be the person spying on Ichiro Pendragon, Koneko, and the Sitri group while they killed the reincarnated, failed reanimation of the Demon King. Appearance Nick is a handsome young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing "royal garb" which is identical to armor that is blue with black as the outline color. He has the face that cause many to mistake him for a nobleman or a model. He is usually seen scowling or with a angry expression on his face. Personality Described to be "the perfect ally" being strong, dedicated, hard working, courageous, and willing to sacrifice himself for his team. His one fatal flaw however is that he's so quick to sacrifice the few for the many before looking for other options. He is very intelligent being able to solve complex mathematical problem and riddles in mere seconds, he says he hopes to meet a Spinx one day so he can complete their famous riddle. Nick has a intensive love for literature and reading. Often telling Isabella that if she ever destroys a church to leave any books alone due to considering knowledge "a sacred gem". He has a intensive love for H.P. Lovecraft, Edgar Allen Poe, and Dante Alighieri often quoting from them during fights and when doing ordinary tasks which constantly annoys the other members of his team. Nick can often be far more twisted then he leads others to believe. He can be cruel, bloodthirsty, and occasionally sadistic. He mostly spends his time alone either reading or solving complex problems which causes those around him to view him as "anti social". His goal is to destroy the hero descendant households as revenge for his own clan turning a blind eye to his own abusive parents "for the sake of the clan". Nick also tends to be a smart Alex, taunting and playing with his victims before ending their lives, being quick to retort back, and even being mildly annoying. It is later revealed that he was the one who killed Dr. Stein in Life 4, stealing his research and experimenting with the Havoc genetic strain. History Born in the famous Gilgamesh household, the strongest of all hero descendant that resided in the England region. His household turned a blind eye to his parent's abusive behaviors with his parents often physically and mentally abusing him for being weak. Growing up never knowing the love of any of his parents, Nick became withdrawn, and often stayed away from people until he met Riley at the age of 6. Initially, he coldly rebuffed his attempts to befriend him, but because of Riley's persistent, he eventually warmed up to him, and they became inseparable. One day, Nick's father took him to the Familiar Forest and forced him to try to beat the hydra with only a knife. The hydra eventually bit him and poisoned him which caused him to grow ill. Riley wasted no time going to his house and using his prophet powers to heal him. It was then that Riley realized why Nick never talked about his family; his parents, didn't even bother trying to help him when he was sick. After learning that Riley was a prophet, his parents then started to become more abusive and hit Nick even more solely so Riley would come over and heal him. When Riley had learned that God was dead, he came over to Nick's household where his parents were abusing him, Riley then snapped and murdered both of them in his rage, it was Nick who saved him from going completely mad by embracing him in a hug until he calmed down. Nick then escaped with Riley, taking his family treasures with him. The two later meet Levi in the familiar forest and join the wings of desire. Powers & Abilities High Intellect and Vast Knowledge: Being the descendant of the famous Gilgamesh he inherits his high intellect and all the knowledge the original Gilgamesh had obtained before dying. NIck is said to be the smartest member of the team, making him the best strategist. Superior Marksmanship: His best trait, normally it's very hard to cover long distance with a bow and arrow, but Nick is able to overcome this. Able to shoot a arrow from 500 meters away and still make his target. It's because of this highly incredible and stunning accuracy that Nick becomes the "sniper" and assassin for the Wings of Desire. Telekinetic Projectile: Nick gains the nickname "sniper" because he is capable of shooting small objects (like marbles, erasers, dices) as if they were bullets by coating them with psychic energy. Their power is strong enough to push through walls and pierce through a body. He can control the density, weight, and speed by using his psychic powers. By combining this with Riley's powers to turn anything into a blessed or holy object through his powers as a Prophet, this ability can be very dangerous to devils. Hand to Hand Combat: He learned how to fight from his father (who used cruel and abusive methods) he is capable of holding his own against creatures like devils or fallen angels but he likes to focus more on fulfilling his role as a sniper instead. Norse Magic: Nick knows basic Norse magic, using it to create barriers or illusions in order to trick or confuse his opponents. Killing Intent: Levi says that Nickis capable of emitting a killing intent that is far greater than his own, causing the person to see the spirit of the Gilgamesh beast. Equipment anime-bow-and-arrow_31243.jpg|Bow and Arrow Sniper_shot.jpg|Small Objects he uses as projectiles (dice) Dantalian_no_shoka-02-clay_tablet_of_ugarit-phantom_book-lightning.jpg|Gilgamesh Family's tablet Bow and Arrow: He uses a simple bow and arrow as his main weapon, capable of lightning the arrows on fire or infusing them with Riley's holy blessings. Small Objects: He uses small objects like dice, marbles, and erasers if he doesn't want to kill his opponents. These small objects get coated with his psychic energy which could potentially turn them deadly. Pistols: For when he can't use his bow and arrow efficiently (in a close up battle) he uses a dual pair of pistols, that fire bullets infused with Riley's blessings making them holy bullets that can be fatal to creatures like devil but are powerful enough to harm angels and even Demi-Gods also. Tablets: The tablets that belonged to the original Gilgamesh. These tablets are capable of powering up Nick's powers in a pinch, increasing his strength and speed for a short period of time. He also gains immeasurable knowledge from these tablets and is capable of recording new knowledge in them. Dragon Eyes Implant: Nick was given a pair of dragon eye implants by Levi Mammon that belonged to a deceased Earth Dragon to help increase his vision, making him capable of seeing longer distances. Shigure was the one who conducted the surgery. Trivia * Nick was originally going to be the leader of a team called the Hero Squad but I decided to make him a member of the Wings of Desire, while also abandoning the hero squad idea because I felt it was creating too many protagonists that weren't going anywhere (storyline wise). * Nick was originally going to be a swordsman but I decided to make him a "sniper" instead. * Nick was originally going to be a friend of Cao Cao who later left him after Cao Cao created the Hero Faction but I decided to break this idea off. * I was going to name him Niklaus but decided against this because I have another character who I'm going to use that name for. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth Category:Wings of Desire